


Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

by reigningqueenofwords



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 15:38:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,677
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17083055
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reigningqueenofwords/pseuds/reigningqueenofwords
Summary: Request: Anonymous. Can i request a young!john x reader? spending your first christmas together, making gingerbread men and decorating them, decorating the tree, some hot christmas smut, cuddling by the fire, lots of fluff and stuff? Please?





	Have Yourself a Merry Little Christmas

**Author's Note:**

> Request: Anonymous. Can i request a young!john x reader? spending your first christmas together, making gingerbread men and decorating them, decorating the tree, some hot christmas smut, cuddling by the fire, lots of fluff and stuff? Please?

John smiled at you as you had the tip of your tongue sticking out of the side of your mouth. The pair of you were spending your first Christmas together, and were currently making a gingerbread house to bring to your parent’s Christmas party the next evening. You were focusing on making the lines just so. He thought it was extremely adorable. Hearing him chuckle, you paused what you were doing and looked over at him. “What?” You asked, curious.

“You’re beautiful, you know that?” He smirked, making you blush. “You get so into everything…” He shrugged.

Smiling, you stood up straight and put the icing down. “Well, there are other things I’d like to ‘get into’, actually.” You put your hands on his chest and his hands went to your hips. “But first, we need to get things done.” He always distracted you, and then teased you about it. “So, how about you go work on the little gingerbread people, and then we can go decorate the tree?” 

He pretended to hate the ideas, groaning dramatically. “Do we have to?” He pouted playfully.

You pecked his lips. “I’ll be your elf later.” You whispered against them.

“Deal! Let’s get these men made!” John said excitedly, moving to the table, making you laugh.

* * *

By the time the gingerbread men and the house were done, the pair of you were singing along to Christmas songs and having a good time. You cleaned up while John got everything out to decorate the tree he’d brought home that morning. When you set the tray on the counter, you looked more closely at the little gingerbread men and chuckled. He’d had fun with them, doing his best to make it an amusing set up.

Shaking your head, you moved into the living room and bit your lip, chuckling. He was currently trying to untangle the Christmas lights- which were brand new. “How did you manage that?” You teased him. “They hadn’t even been opened yet.”

John glanced at you, smiling. “I think they program them to tangle the second they’re not on that little piece of cardboard.” He laughed.

You moved over and took the end from him. “Or….” You started, walking away and helping untangle them. “Men aren’t just that good with their fingers.” You teased. “Fumbling around, getting all frustrated.”

“Are you mocking me, babe?” He asked, getting up.

“No, just posing a theory.” You told him, your eyes on where your fingers were working with the lights.

John playfully glared at you before the pair of you managed to get the colorful string of lights on the tree, making you smile. He wrapped his arms around your waist from behind, kissing the top of your head. “Our first Christmas together.” He sighed happily before kissing your cheek. “First of many, I hope.”

You blushed and nodded. “Me, too.” You said softly, enjoying this. “Now, for the ornaments.” After a moment, you pulled from his arms and grabbed the ornaments, handing him one of the small boxes.

The two of you moved easily around each other, putting ornaments all over the tree, enjoying how the lights reflected off of them. When ‘Rockin’ Around the Christmas Tree’, came on, you grinned. You started singing along, not caring that you couldn’t sing.

 _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_  
At the Christmas party hop  
Mistletoe hung where you can see  
Every couple tries to stop

Both boxes were soon empty, and your hands now held the tinsel. You were holding silver, and he had the gold. He’d objected at first, saying that it made a huge mess, but when you pouted and told him it would feel naked without it- he gave in.

 _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_  
Let the Christmas spirit ring  
Later we’ll have some pumpkin pie  
And we’ll do some carolling

Tossing the shiny strips all over, you laughed when some landed on him. “If you wanted me to decorate you, all you had to do was say something.” You teased him, finishing off your box.

 _“I’d rather you unwrap me, actually.” He told you simply._  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing let’s be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

Taking the box from your hand, he tossed them both to the side and pulled you close. “Can I help you, John Winchester?” You asked, smiling up at him.

He shrugged. “Dance with me?” He asked.

“Of course.”

With that, it went from a sweet little moment, to laughing and dancing around. You couldn’t remember the last time you’d laughed that hard.

 _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way  
  
You will get a sentimental feeling  
When you hear  
Voices singing let’s be jolly  
Deck the halls with boughs of holly

 _Rockin’ around the Christmas tree_  
Have a happy holiday  
Everyone dancing merrily  
In the new old fashioned way

You were breathing heavy as the pair of you laid on the floor. Laying on your back, you looked over at him, smiling. “Trying to wear me out so I can’t get you to do any other Christmas stuff?”  

John moved so that he was on his side, propped up on his elbow. “Why would I want to wear you out before I got to have my fun?” He asked, pulling you close and kissing you.

Wrapping your arms around his neck, you smiled into the kiss. His hand moved under the hem of your shirt, resting on your side. You deepened the kiss, lightly moaning into it. Gripping his shirt, you pulled it up, forcing him to move long enough to rid him of it. You trailed your fingertips down his bare skin, in awe of how utterly perfect he was to you.

Before his lips met yours again, he pulled your shirt off of you, tossing it off to the side somewhere. The Christmas songs were all but forgotten by this point, simply background noise. Neither of you were in a rush, your fingers moving over bare skin.

John’s hands moved to your back, unhooking your bra and sliding it from your chest. His lips moved over your collarbone, to your breasts. One hand palmed the breast that his lips weren’t currently on. Your fingers ran through his hair as you closed your eyes. He switched sides, smiling when he felt the goosebumps start to form.

You pulled him back up to your face, kissing him. Moving your hands between the two of you, you unbuckled his belt, not bothering to pull it through. John buried his face in your neck as you unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. Slipping your hand between his skin and boxers, you grinned. “John.” You breathed, loving how he felt in your hand.

He let out a soft moan, his hips rocking slightly. Leaning on his elbow, his other hand worked on your jeans, his hot breath hitting your neck. As soon as he could, he slipped his hand into your underwear, teasing you. When you rocked your hips, trying to get him to move his hand, he let out a chuckle. “Something you’d like?” He grinned.

“Shut up and get out of these damn clothes, Winchester.” You told him playfully.

You each pulled your hand from the other’s jeans, moving apart enough to strip. Lifting your hips, you pushed your underwear and jeans down, kicking them off with a laugh. John stood up, shoving his boxers and jeans down before stepping out of them.

He knelt between your legs, his hands moving up your thighs gently. When he was over you, one of your arms went around his neck as you kissed him. Your free hand went to his bicep, enjoying how his muscle flexed. He lined himself up and slowly entered you. You whimpered into the kiss, lifting one of your knees up slightly.

Neither of you broke the kiss as his body moved against yours, your hips rocking to meet his. One hand gripped your waist, the other was in your hair. John’s breathing picked up as nothing but moans and sounds of pleasures registered to him.

It didn’t take you long to start to feel yourself inching towards your climax, but wanted to wait for him. Rolling the pair of you, you pulled from the kiss. Your hands were on his chest, your eyes locked on his as you rolled your hips. His hands gripped your hips, his head going back. “Fuck.” He groaned, making you bite your lip. He was close, you could tell.

Your movements picked up, and he moved so that he could rub your clit with his thumb. Gasping, your head went back as you clenched around him, mouth open in a silent scream.

He didn’t let up on your clit, wanting to bring you with him when he came. His eyes watched your chest, seeing how your nipples were hard, your breasts perfect to him. With a moan of your name, he gripped both your hips again, holding you still as he came. Digging your nails into his chest, you whimpered his name, cumming again.

As you caught your breath, you looked down at him, smiling. “Well then.” You chuckled breathlessly. John cupped your cheek and pulled you down into a sweet kiss. He rolled the two of you so you were on your sides, facing each other. Reaching behind you, you covered the two of you up with a light blanket. “I’ll go make us some cocoa here shortly.” You told him, burying your face in his chest.

John smiled as he felt your breathing even out minutes later, knowing that you had fallen asleep. Hearing the music in the background, he sang along softly, closing his eyes.

_Through the years_   
_We all will be together_   
_If the Fates allow (allow)_   
_Hang a shining star_   
_Upon the highest bough ooh ooh_   
_And have yourself_   
_Let your heart be light_   
_Ooh have yourself_   
_Put your troubles out of sight_   
_Ooh just have yourself_   
_A merry little Christmas now_


End file.
